deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bugs Bunny/@comment-26374068-20150906052726/@comment-26374068-20150909021451
1. Lightning, ok, maybe I don't remember that but I'll believe you on that one. And, I don't think Toon Force allows him to do that. 1.5. Full-on try-hard? No no no no no, Sonic is casually going lightspeed during Sonic Colors. He even states it in the cutscene with Omega. Also, Sonic is not a drawing, he's a video game character, not similar to being a drawing like Bugs or Daffy or anyone else like that. So no, Bugs cannot erase Sonic. 2. Still, even if it varies, it can't be considered impressive unless what he survived IS impressive. Plus, Deadpool has been knocked unconscious extremely easily before. Nobody is invincible beyond the form of durability or regen they've demonstrated. That's the equivalent to saying Deadpool is immortal cause he regened from everything he survived. Bugs survived being crushed a regened? Good for him, Sonic tanked an artificial Black Hole. I don't recall Bugs tanking shit like that, if you don't mind me adding. 3. I don't recall Bugs being nigh-omnipotent... And besides, Enerjak is nigh-omnipotent aswell, while Super Dimentio has the powers surpassing levels of nigh-omnipotence. Star Rod can grant essentially any wish, Bugs tries to reach it's level, it knocks him back down. Super Emeralds grant unlimited invulnerability, and since Super Sonic beat Enerjak, Ultra Sonic, a form far stronger than Super, could be approaching omnipotence. Bugs can't even touch these four, and there's so many more characters around this level of power in the Mario & Sonic franchises that would end Bugs just the same. 4. That's the thing, destroy them once, by rules, Sonic wins. It don't matter if he can just 'come back', it didn't matter for Nightmare, who was effectively confirmed immortal. Only thing that killed him was the Soul Edge, but since he lost when Guts didn't have the Soul Edge, Bugs shouldn't be allowed to come back either, sooooo... I don't see where Bugs should be allowed to regenerate like that unless Sonic is. And also, Sonic simply blitzs him before he uses Toon Force, since he won't have the efficient reaction speed before he wishes for it, and then dies. Simple, Sonic does in fact have a counter for Bugs' Toon Force. And even if it were gameplay mechanic, Bugs only tanked things to a certain extent in the show. Sonic is on a whole new level, seriously. Also, doing whatever he wants seems to be a hyperbole. Has Bugs used these powers other than in a few places? Nope. He has to have certain conditions for the Toon Force, and even with it, it's not like Sonic hasn't battled beings that could erase him from existence (Time Eater). And like said, Bugs has technically shown his limits to his regen. Until he tanks something as dangerous as a Black Hole, he ain't on Sonic's level, and that's how I see it. 5. Read all of the above. He's powerful in his world, but I've never seen him tank things crazy like Black Holes, Supernovas, ect, and I don't remember him being able to erase EVERYTHING. Bugs has limits that you both aren't paying attention too. I don't remember when Bugs could do things anywhere close to the level of characters like Sonic. So, yeah, I'm pretty sure Sonic wins this one.